


heart and hands collide.

by dearelizaa



Series: Super Septic AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: “Come on. I wanna see what you can do.” Marvin stands with his arms crossed, leaning casually against a wall. It shouldn’t be as intimidating as it is.Chase nods and takes a deep breath, clenching his fists.Fire. Okay, fire. Now. Come on.





	heart and hands collide.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of mine and [teacuphoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee)'s superhero au!!

“Come on. I wanna see what you can do.” Marvin stands with his arms crossed, leaning casually against a wall. It shouldn’t be as intimidating as it is.

Chase nods and takes a deep breath, clenching his fists.

_Fire. Okay, fire. Now. Come on._

He jumps when he feels a pair of hands grab his wrists, only to hastily let them go.

“Whoa, easy. Relax. You’re gonna hurt yourself, freckles.”

Chase looks up and meets Jackie’s eyes, doing his best to conceal how frustrated he is. The hero sighs and starts to say something, but before he can Marvin is striding toward them.

“Here. Let me try something.”

He guides Chase to the very edge of the roof with hands on his shoulders, and Chase lets out a nervous laugh as he sees the long drop to the street below. _Oh god, he’s gonna die_.

“Relax. Trust yourself.” Hands squeeze his shoulders before coming up to cover his eyes, and he takes a deep breath against the panic, forcing it down.

“That’s it. Breathe. Deep breaths, in… and out.”

Chase breathes, and feels himself relax a little more with each exhale, just as Marvin instructs.

“You have to be in tune with yourself. The fire is inside you; you just have to find it. Now, I want you… to listen. Breathe, and listen, and feel. And when you’re ready, try again.”

Chase nods, his brow furrowing as he listens to the ever-present white noise of the city, interrupted only by Marvin’s soft voice reminding him to breathe.

It has a rhythm to it - the steady roar of engines running, occasionally a horn blowing impatiently. And, distantly, a siren.

An ambulance? He remembers Sammy crying with a broken arm, the sound of the sirens as he rode with her to the hospital. He felt so helpless, powerless to help her.

But now - now he’s anything but powerless. And this could be someone he can help.

He inhales sharply, clenching his fingers as he feels the fires roar to life.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ipUBRS75pw), which inspired this entire fic.
> 
> tumblr: [deareliza](https://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](https://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
